


Monthly Cut

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Aoba's monthly haircut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monthly Cut

Aoba enjoys his end of the month haircuts, because Koujaku is the only person who seems to get it _right_. He's tried to simply trim his ends in the past, but the end result was his hair looking lopsided or just terrible in general. Aoba had done it himself because he didn't want to trouble his longtime friend every time something needed to be done to his hair, but after a while (and a lot of reassurance on Koujaku's part) he just gives in.

They decided that at the end of every month, he'd at least get a trim, and if he needed anything else they'd slip it in. This month he only needs the usual, so he merely slips into the salon chair and allows Koujaku to do what he does best. Aoba immediately shuts his eyes when he feels his friend lightly touch his hair, and he has long since stopped trying to tell him that he doesn't have to be so damn gentle with him.

Fingers run themselves through his short locks, the tender message they give his scalp causing him to tip his head back ever so slightly. He lets Koujaku turn his head from one side to the other, Aoba relaxing into his touch as he does so. This is all just the initial examination, his childhood child assessing the damage before he usually picks up his scissors.

Aoba knows this routine perfectly.

When he hears the scissors snap open then closed, he tenses, but only for a second. It's a sound he never gets us to; even if it's Koujaku, he still fears the feel of metal against his hair, because all he's previously associated with scissors is agony. But he feels nothing, no pain, just the occasional tug. As always, Koujaku takes his time, snipping his hair in a slow manner as if it's something precious.

However, this is Koujaku, so of _course_ his hair is something precious to him. The only thing Aoba could do is pray that his childhood friend still didn't keep his hair in a box somewhere... because that's a habit that _needs_ to stop.

"Aoba, don't fall asleep."

"Then hurry up, I don't wanna spend all day sitting in a chair because you're slow."

Koujaku just chuckles, though it seems he takes his words to heart. The scissors move a bit faster, though not fast enough for his liking. Complaining would get him nowhere, so with a huff he decides to let Koujaku have his way. As the minutes tick away, Aoba does start to nod off, but luckily he's shaken awake before he gets comfortable.

Upon opening his eyes, Aoba peers into the mirror directly in front of him, turning his head to inspect Koujaku's work. Flawless as always. When his head his titled back, he reaches up and encircles his arms around Koujaku's neck. He pulls him down into a tender kiss, ignoring how awkward their angle is. When they part, his childhood friend smiles down at him, and he really can't help but return the gesture.

Aoba loves his monthly haircuts.


End file.
